Two People
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: The one where the world turns upside down. Ladybug stutters around Chat Noir, Adrien asked Marinette on a date, and our heroes struggle with the fact that they love two people at the same time.


**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Adrien was in love with her, there was no way to deny it. The brave, confident girl who was always sure of herself. The heroine who the city adored. His Ladybug. He loved her, he would admit it. But what he wouldn't admit was that his heart beat faster whenever his eyes were caught by the sparkling blue eyes of his shy classmate. He wouldn't admit that whenever Marinette smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't admit her importance to him. He wouldn't admit that he was falling for his classmate. He wouldn't admit that he was in love with two girls, one who always saved Paris, and the other who couldn't even seem to talk to him without stuttering.

Marinette was a bit obsessive, and she knew it. With her Adrien schedule, the pictures of him around her room, and the inability to speak when he was around. That's why it surprised her so much when she felt her heart being swayed. When the first thought on her mind was no longer about Adrien, but about her crime fighting partner. When she wondered 'What would Chat think?' more than 'What would Adrien think?' Whenever she saw his blonde hair, she wondered if it was as soft as it looked. _If only I could run my fingers through it._ She often thought. _Would he purr if I scratched behind his ears?_ But his hair wasn't the only thing that drew her eyes. She often stared into his acid green eyes, or looked at his lips. Wondering how it would taste to kiss him. Wondering how he would react. Wondering if he would ever really fall in love with her, as she had fallen in love with him. Yes, Marinette was head over heels for her little Kitty cat.

Marinette didn't know where her kitty cat's heart truly lay. He flirted with her when she was Ladybug, yes. But he would probably flirt with anyone. That's just who he was. But that wasn't the only reason she tried to hold herself back, from loving her chaton. She was afraid, afraid she would disappoint him, afraid that he didn't care for her at all. Afraid that he would hate her if he knew who she really was. That's why she still hadn't told him who she truly was. She tried to deny it, because you can't love two people at once. But she did.

Ladybug was distracted that night, she was confused, and it didn't help that Adrien was being especially kind to her. He even invited her and Alya to lunch with him and Nino. That had never happened before. Which had sent Marinette's mind reeling, and it hadn't stopped yet. Chat was worried about his lady when he met up with her for patrol, and saw the distant look in her eyes.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Chat asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, surprised when she didn't pull away like she usually did.

"Y-Yeah, Chaton, Let's get going." Ladybug said, yo-yoing on to the next roof, running away from her own pounding heart. But the patrol wasn't going well. Ladybug was too distracted to look where she was going, and ended up tripping over a chimney. A FREAKING CHIMNEY. But her kitty was there to catch her, and keep her from falling. She blushed like crazy, grateful for the darkness of night that covered up her crimson cheeks.

"My Lady?" Chat said, concern in his voice, and he stroked Ladybug's hair, hoping to calm her down, and get her to talk to him.

"Y-Y-Yes," Ladybug stuttered, before pulling her yo-yo out again, and yo-yoing towards her house. Chat seemed too surprised by her odd behaviour, that he didn't try and stop her.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said, walking up to the shy girl in his class. He wanted to talk to her, to get his mind of Ladybug. Ladybug had acted weird the night before, stuttering around him, being distracted and clumsy. She acted like Marinette acted around Adrien. _Could it be possible? Probably not…. But…. I don't really know Marinette well enough….. Maybe they are the same…. Maybe._ Adrien hoped. _Nah, I'm not that lucky._

"Hey," Marinette said, not having the wherewithal to stutter around him anymore. Not when it was her Kitty that was consuming her thoughts. It was Chat's blond hair, and green eyes that filled her mind. _I definitely have a type, don't I. If only they were the same person. If only I was so lucky._ She thought, not even realizing when Adrien put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you would go to lunch with me today. Just you and me. What do you think?"

"Sure," Marinette said. _Why? Why did it have to be when I just started getting over him, that he starts asking me on dates? I really do have the worst luck, don't I?_

Two days after Marinette and Adrien's 'Date', Chat Noir showed up on Marinette's balcony. He wasn't that happy with how the date turned out. Marinette barely talked to him. She seemed to be avoiding him at school as well. And he wanted to get to the bottom of it. But since she had been avoiding him as Adrien, maybe she would talk to him as Chat Noir.

"Good evening, Princess." Chat said, and Marinette blushed crimson.

"See to you, good….. Ugg…. I mean, Good you to see… No…. Good to see you." Marinette stuttered.

"It's good to see you as well." Chat said, with an over the top bow.

"Who are…. I mean…. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't keep you out of my mind, Princess." Chat said, stepping towards Marinette. "Can-Can I kiss you, Princess?" Marinette nodded, and lips collided. They kissed, longing for even more contact. Marinette pulled herself fully against Chat's body, and he drunk her up.

"I need to tell you something." Chat said, breathily, once they broke contact.

"And I have something I need to tell you." Her voice was breathy as well.

With that, the two teenagers called out to their kwamis. Chat detransforming, and Marinette transforming at the same time. The room was filled with green and pink light. They both stared at each other, not even being able to put words to their extreme joy.

No, it is not possible for you to love more than one person at the same time. But you can love both sides of the same person.


End file.
